Rhinne, Transcendent of Time
Character Synopsis Rhinne was the Goddess of Time prior to her children, Zero, one of the three Transcendents of Maple World together with the World Tree, the Transcendent of Life, and the Black Mage, the Transcendent of Light. She sheds a tear which creates her child, Zero, in a desperate move to save her own powers from the Black Mage, but Will notices this and separates her child into two; a boy (Alpha) and a girl (Beta), the former would be brainwashed as a warrior of Shadowvale and the latter would be chained in a mock replica of Zero's Temple. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: '''Maplestory '''Name: Rhinne Gender: Female Age: Immemorial (Predates and is beyond Time altogether) Classification: Goddess, Transcendent of Time Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Has completely governance over time, being able to stop, slow, reverse and speed up time with ease), Fate Manipulation (Her powers are stated to allow her to control to fates of anything), Creation (Can create entire realms where Time is meaningless and stopped), Reality Warping (Has the ability to change reality down to the fundamental level, as showcased when Black Mage used her powers to distort reality), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing both Grandis and Maple World from reality), Fusionism (Black Mage was using her power to merge two realities together), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Transcendents have the ability to create their own spaces and maintain them), Power Nullification and Power Mimicry (It's possible for a Transcendent to remove and then steal the power of other Transcendents, of which is showcased many times), Acausality (Paracausality; Exists outside the woven effects of Causality and Fate, due to her status as Transcendent of Time), Life & Death Manipulation (Has the ability to decide who lives or die within the woven wheel of fate), Spatial Manipulation (Capable of creating locations that repeat endlessely. Can tear holes in Space and distort it), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 9 & 11), Power Bestowal (Able to give powers to lower entities, and even grant powers to their aspects such as Zero), Telepathy & Mind Manipulation (Has the basic traits of Transcendent Class), Energy Manipulation, Duplication and Physics Manipulation (Has the basic powers of Xenon, who have abilities that can manipulate Beam Energy, create holograms that serve as duplications and even manifest/alter logic), Soul Manipulation and Blackhole Manipulation (Has similar powers to the Angelic Busters, who have many abilities that can attack and effect the soul, in addition to having the ability to create blackholes), Summoning (Can summon warriors from other universes. Also has the traits of several classes that can summon things like Bats made out of Shadow to massive objects like Trains), Elemental Manipulation and Holy Manipulation (Has the Magician trait, which gives access to Fire and Absolute Zero Ice, Meteor Summoning and other skills), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Has regeneration greater than Lotus, who came back after having been erased from history), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers that also can reflect attacks) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Transcendents are stated to have control over all facets of reality, which extends across The Multiverse to other realities such as Grandis, The Beam World, The Mirror World, and other parallel dimensions. Comparable to The Black Mage, who was going to merge two realities together and posed a threat to the entire multiverse, of which he planned to recreate) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Black Mage, who can move in Arcane River, which was described as a place beyond Space and Time. Transcendents predate Time and are ultimately beyond its linear flow) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multi-Universal (Governs Time across the multiverse, which houses multiple universes. Black Mage while using her powers, was able to merge two separate universes together and was going to ultimately erase them) Durability: Multi-Universe Level (Transcendents are unaffected by events that occur in the multiverse and if such events happened, they can just create another world). Harder to kill as a result of Regeneration and Reincarnation Stamina: Infinite Range: Multi-Universal (Can reach into and effect all planes of existence in Maplestory, which there are several confirmed universes that exist alongside Maple World) Intelligence: Omniscient '''(As soon as she was birthed, she know everything there was to know, including the futures of all worlds and the fates of all beings in the multiverse. She even knows that she was bound to be sealed by The Black Mage, however, was unable to prevent it due to circumstantial situations) '''Weaknesses: Can have her powers nullified and stolen. Also can be killed by a Transcendent Stone Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transcendent of Time: '''The Transcendent of Time has control over all the spacetime of their world. They have the ability to slow, reverse, speed, and even stop time for a particular area in their world. Additionally, they have the power to create pocket dimensions frozen in time, such as when the Black Mage used the stolen powers of Rhinne to seal away the kingdom of Kritias, or when he created Mirror World to trap Rhinne's successor. Additionally, the Transcendent of Time has the power to see and alter the destiny of anything and anyone within their world except themselves. Rhinne was able to foresee that the Black Mage would attempt to steal her powers but was unable to do anything to change her fate. However, she was able to create a successor that would be able to inherit her power before the Black Mage could get his hands on the power of time. Thus, although the Black Mage stole her powers, her child was eventually able to reclaim her stolen powers and awaken as the next Transcendent of Time Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Maplestory Category:Transcendents (Maplestory) Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Primordial Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicker Category:Space Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Physics Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 2